The Offender And The Splender
by VeronicaTheOfficialCreepypasta
Summary: This Is The Story Of Meeting Slender's Brothers, Sexual Offender Man, And Splender Man


The offender and the splender

By: Veronica

This was the worse night of my life. It started out when me and Jeff were back at his place, hanging out together. All of a sudden, Jeff's head started to kill him like crazy. "Are you ok?" I asked him. "Ugh...yeah, I'm fine, I'm just getting a sychic message from one of the other Creeps." Jeff said to me as he held his head in pain. "It's from Slender." Jeff said to me. "What does he say?" I asked Jeff. "He says, that his brothers are coming from the other side of the under realm for a visit. He wants to see us both as soon as possible." He said to me. "Slender has brothers? Strange. Why does he need us?" I asked him. "Don't know? He just says that he wants us over there. Now." He said to me. I sighed. "Very well then. Slender's brothers needs us." I said, as me and Jeff walked out the front doors of his house.

We were soon in the under realm, in Slender's forest. Slender was pacing back and forth, nervously. Slender then saw us. "Ah! You made it! Thank god." Slender said as he came toward us. "What's the problem Slendy? Why are you so scared of having your brothers over for a visit?" I asked Slender. Slender then put his hand on his bald, head. "Well, you see, my family is quite hard to get along with. I..I brought you here to...keep me company with my brothers. Just to...be comfortable." Slender explained to us. "Sure man, we keep you company. Besides, we have to repay you. You helped me save Veronica from Zalgo." Jeff said to Slender. "Perfect. They will be here soon." Slender said to us.

After a while, we saw two shadows in the distance, they were two members of Slender's family. "Now, just to remind you, my brothers can be a little...strange." Slender told us. "Don't worry man, we got your back." Jeff said to him. "Thank you." Slender said to the to of us. The shadows then teleported to us. Jeff, Slender and I saw two figures. The two looked quite different from Slender. One of them was a man. He had a big smile and eyes, with a black suit with colorful polka dots, with a red bowtie, and a black hat. The other one was a man, with a black leather jacket, no shirt on. He had a black fedora on his head, with sharp, white teeth. His bare chest showed. "Ah! Slender! It's nice to see you again brother!" Said the joyous man. "Indeed. It has been a while." Said the reasonable one. The two men looked at me and Jeff. "Slender, who are these joyous little jelly beans?" The joyous one said with an excited voice. Slender sighed. "Boys, this is Jeff and Veronica, two of my closest friends. Jeff, Veronica, these are my brothers, Offender Man, and Splender Man." Slender said to us. Splender Man took me and Jeff's hands and shook them. "Pleasure to meet such lovely folks." Splender Man said in a very happy voice. Offender Man looked down at me. He chuckled in a very flirtish way. "And you are Veronica, what a lovely name, for a beautiful woman." He said to me as he stroked his hand, gently on my cheek. I blushed as his words flourished me. Jeff glared at Offender. "Now then, come along this way, I will lead you to our place." Slender said to all of us.

Slender lead all of us to a small house in the middle of the forest. It had lots of rooms, with a fire place, kitchen, and such. "Welcome to my lovely home." Slender Man said to us, as we walked inside. I was suprised of how well the house was. The two men put their bags down. "Wow! The place looks absolutely, positively swell brother!" Splender said as he hugged Slender tightly. "Ugh...thanks Splender, I...I need you to let me go now." Slender said, as his body was hugged by his brother. Splender let himself off of Slender. Slender cleared his throat. "Anyways, make yourself comfortable. I will take care of your bags." Slender said as he pulled out his tentacle-like arms, and carried his brother's bags. Offender chuckled. "So, Veronica, may I ask you a question, my dear?" Offender asked me. "Oh, sure, ask away!" I replied with a smile. "Would you-" Offender was interrupted. "Like a balloon?" Splender said as he held a blue balloon in his hand. "Ugh...thanks, but no thanks." I replied. "Yeah...we're not 5." Jeff replied. I nodded. "Aww! Ok!" Splender said in a happy voice. Offender glared at Splender for interrupting him. Slender came back down the stairs. "There. Thats done." Slender said. "Now then, its getting quite late. I will show you boys to your rooms." Slender then led his brothers to the rooms upstairs. Jeff the wrapped his arms around me. "Are you ok?" He asked me in a gentle voice. "Yes, of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked Jeff. "I'm...just afraid Offender might...touch you." He said as he stroked my head. I smiled. "I will be ok, I promise." I then leaned into him for a kiss. He held me as he kissed back. Splender came back down the steps to see us. He chuckled quietly. He then pulled out a camera! He quietly took a picture of me and Jeff. Me and Jeff didn't even know he was there. Splender want back upstairs to Offender. He showed the picture to him. Offender chuckled. "You will keep Slender busy. I'll take care of the girl." He said as he smiled at the picture.

"And here is your room." Slender said as he led me and Jeff into a bedroom. "Thanks Slendy. Your brothers are nice folks." Jeff said to him with a smile. "Thank you Jeff, you as well Veronica." Slender said as he left the room. "Well then. No one is here, and its just you and me. Hmm...what to do?" Jeff said as he smiled and looked at me in a flirtish, sexy way. I chuckled quietly. Jeff pulled his white hoodie off of him, and threw it on the ground. Jeff came close to me, and took my leather jacket and tank top off. He pushed me on the bed, as he got on top of me. I chuckled as he began to kiss the base of my chest. He then came close to my neck, leaving trails from his toung on it. I smiled as I laid on the bed. After a while, he looked down at me. I chuckled. "God, we're a hot mess, aren't we?" I asked him. He chuckled. "I can't help myself. Your just...beautiful." He said to me as he stroked his hand down my head. I smiled, as he leaned for a kiss. Of course, same as usual, his toung slipped into my mouth. After a while, he gently kissed me. He looked down at me. But then, me and Jeff heard the sound of a deep chuckle. He looked up for a moment. "What was that?" I asked him. "It's nothing." He said as he looked down on me. I smiled. He kissed me a final time before climbing off of me. I laid on his bare chest. We both fell asleep, peacefully and quiet.

A few hours later, I woke up to the sound of a crash. I woke up, lifting myself off the bed. Jeff was a heavy sleeper, so he was still asleep. I didn't wake him up. I slowly got out of bed, put back on my clothes, and walked out of the bedroom door. I walked downstairs to see Offender, laying in a sexy pose, with the fire place blazing with flames. "Hey, sexy." He said to me in a flirtish voice. "What the hell?..." I said in confusion. I then looked down at the carpet. It had a broken wine glass, laying in shatters. On the table, I saw two glasses of red wine. The place looked like some fancy, rich mansion. Offender got up and smiled at me. I backed up slowly. "Relax, my dear. I just wanted to give you, this." He told me. He then pulled out his white tentacle-like arms, and handed me a blue, glowing flower. "Woah..." I stared down at the flower. "This flower is like no other. This flower has the ability to grant you any wish you desire." He said to me. "Just take a deep whiff of it, and you will have whatever you wish." I took a closer look at the flower. I then took a large whiff of the flower. Blue perfume from the flower went through my nose, and into my brain. My head then started to feel funny. After a while, my soulless, black eyes, turned into a lightish blue, as the spell in the flower took over me. Offender lifted my head up to his face. I smiled at him. I then leaned closer to him as I kissed his neck roughly. He chuckled as he pushed himself back on to the ground, with me on top of him.

Jeff woke up, feeling very uncomfortable. He noticed that I wasn't on his chest, or even in the bed. He got up, put back on his hoodie, and went downstairs. As when went down the steps, he heard the sound of moaning. As Jeff came to a surprised stop. He saw Offender, climbed on top of a body, kissing it deeply. "What the hell is going on here?!" Jeff said in confusion. Offender looked up. "Ah. Jeff. Delighted to see you could make it to the party." Offender said, as he smiled, with his pearl white teeth. Jeff pulled his knife and pointed it at him. "What did you do to her?...Where the hell is Veronica?..." He asked him in a glaring look. "Oh! Veronica?" Offender chuckled. "She's right here..." Offender moved out of the way, to show me, sitting on the ground. I was wearing a bright red dress, the dress coming down to my knees, my bare legs sticking out, with one of the wearing a garter! My eyes flashed light blue. "What the hell?..." Jeff said as he saw me. Offender laughed. "She's not yours anymore, she's mine." Offender said to Jeff, as he lifted my chin up at him. "Isn't that right, dear?" Offender asked me. I chuckled. "You bet." I said, as I forced myself into a kiss. I slipped my toung into Offender's mouth. He chuckled, as his toung met with mine. Jeff's a eyes became wide at the sight. He glared. He then tackled Offender. Jeff pinned Offender into the ground.

"Give her back to me! Now!" He told him. Offender laughed. "Or what?" He asked him. "Or I will dig this knife, deep into your throat!" He told him, as he held the knife closer to Offender. Offender laughed. "Oh, my brothers wouldn't be happy about that. Your one of my brother's closest friends, remember? He wouldn't want you to kill one of his brothers, would he?" He said with a an evil smile. Jeff stopped. He glared, as he threw his knife into the ground. Splender Man came down the steps quietly, with his face in a frown. He quickly went upstairs to grab his brother. "Face it Jeff, she belongs to me!" Offender said to Jeff. Offender laughed. "They don't call me 'Sexual Offender Man' for a reason, you know." Offender said to Jeff. I then held up the knife Jeff threw on the ground. "Get off of him. Now." I told Jeff in a strict voice. Jeff stared at me. "Veronica...It's me...Jeff!" Jeff said to me. "I don't care who the hell you are, I said for you to get off my man!" I yelled at him. "Offender! How dare you do this to my friends!" Slender yelled,as he came down the steps with Splender. "Slender?" Offender said in a confused voice. "How? How did you find out?" Offender asked Slender. "Oh please, you didn't think I would find out? Besides, Splender told me everything." Slender said to him in a strict voice. "Shit." Offender Man said. He sighed. "Fine...you can have her." Offender said, as he came close to my face. "What? No...don't leave me, my love. I will never see you again." I told Offender. "I'm sorry, my love, but this isn't the real you." I looked up at him. "I will miss you..." I told him. "As so will I..." Offender said to he, as he sucked the blue perfume, from my head, and back into the flowers. My eyes turned back to being black, and soulless. "Huh?...What...happened?" I asked. I then looked up at Offender. "You trickster! Why would you do that to me, you bitch?" I asked in in a glaring look. "I apologize for my behavior, my dear Veronica. I am called 'Sexual Offender Man' for a reason." I looked up at him. "You are forgiven, Offender." I said to him. Offender looked up and smiled. "Now, off to bed, the two of you." Slender said in a happy voice. The two of them teleported back to their separate rooms. Slender chuckled. "I will just leave you two alone." Slender said to Jeff and I. Slender then teleported away. I looked down at myself. I blushed as I saw how sexual I looked. Jeff smiled. "I..I look like a mess..." I said. Jeff just chuckled. "You look, amazing." He said to me with a smile. I blushed and smiled at the ground. "Especially with that garter." he said as he chuckled. "Oh you!" I said, as I shoved him. Me and him smiled at each other. "Hey." He said to me. I looked up at him. "No one is here." He said as he smiled in a sexy way. I smiled as he climbed on top of me, and kissed me through the night.

The very next morning, the two men grabbed their bags. "Oh! It was such a supery, dupery, lupery fun time seeing you again brother!" Splender said to Slender. "Indeed it was." Offender added. "Well then, I wish to see you both again soon." Slender said to the two. "Definitely." Splender and Offender said at the same time, as they both teleported away. Slender looked at me and Jeff. I was still wearing the dress from last night. "Thank you both for the company, I apologize for that little inconvenience, Veronica." I smiled. "It's perfectly fine, its just your brothers's personality, he can't change it." Slender smiled. "Thank you." Me and Jeff walked back to the well. As soon as awe were far away from Slender, Jeff smiled, as he slapped my ass, in a flirtish way. My eyes became wide, as I smiled at Jeff. Jeff chuckled. "It makes me feel weird to say this, but you got an amazing ass." I chuckled and blushed. Me and Jeff held hands, as we walked to the well, back to the over realm.

The End


End file.
